


warm for the winter

by alittlelife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Doctor Derek, Kid Fic, M/M, Parent Stiles, Scott is Stiles' Adopted Son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlelife/pseuds/alittlelife
Summary: The man just glared at him, and Stiles shivered. Whether it was because of the icy stare or because of the man's gorgeous, amber eyes, Stiles will never know. (Actually, he's lying. The man's eyes were like endless pools that Stiles just wanted to drown in.) "What's going on? Sir, what do you think you're doing just leaving your son like this?" The man then bent down to pick Scott up in one arm, seemingly with ease.





	warm for the winter

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas present for bloody-bea-tea.  
> Happy Holidays, hope you enjoy!

Stiles couldn’t remember the last time he had some time to himself, time to chill, relax, and just be lazy for a whole day. No, he could remember. It was before he decided to adopt that little monster, Scott.

It’s not that Stiles didn’t love Scott–of course he did, with all his heart. Even if the boy isn’t his biological son, Stiles doesn’t regret the decision he made four years ago at all. It’s just, sometimes, that boy is downright evil. He’s probably nocturnal since he doesn’t seem to sleep until late at night, always wanting to play with Stiles or with their lab, Isaac, so naturally Stiles loses sleep too. And unlike Stiles, the kid actually gets nap time at day care. 

And he can’t even get someone to babysit Scott. The sheriff didn’t do well with kids. Lydia hated kids, and there was no way Stiles was ever going to ask Jackson to babysit his son. Over his dead body. He has thought about calling a babysitter more than a couple times over the years––how could he not? His devil of a son is… Scott may be adopted, but he sure inherited his mischief from his father, Stiles had to admit that to himself. So Stiles has thought about babysitters, he’s just never really trusted anyone enough with his son. Plus, no one but him would be able to control Scott anyway, with his incredible ability to throw tantrums. Like now.

Scott was great at choosing the perfect place and time to throw his infamous tantrums, like right in front of the entrance of Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital at 7 o'clock in the evening. In December. And to be honest, Stiles wasn't even sure why Scott was crying in the first place.

"Scott, come on Scotty. It's cold. It's late. Let's go home." He tried to coax his four-year-old son. Normally he would have just picked Scott up and carried him home, but kids really do grow up fast, and Stiles was never the strongest person, anyway. "I'll make you pancakes for dinner. How does that sound? Sounds good, doesn't it?" 

"No!" Scott yelled and actually sat down right on the ground.

Okay, so good cop doesn't work. It never works with Scott. Time to go bad cop, which Stiles was always hesitant to do. 

"Scott." Stiles said in a hard tone. "If you don't get up now, I'm going to leave without you. You know there are wolves here in Beacon Hills. So get up, come on. Do you want to be eaten by wolves?"

"Yes! Wolfy!" 

So that failed. Scott knew Stiles was full of shit. He was too soft, and his son knew just how to play on his heart strings. Maybe...maybe if he scared Scott a bit...

"Alright then. I guess I'll just go home now. Goodnight Scott!" Stiles made sure to wave and walk away from Scott with exaggerated steps.

Promptly, Scott started crying even harder, and very conveniently, someone just walked out of the hospital right at that moment to witness Stiles abandoning his own crying son.

The man, who had a white coat slung over one shoulder and a briefcase in his hand, glanced at Scott, then at Stiles, and frowned.

"Um, this is not what it looks like?" Stiles tried. 

The man just glared at him, and Stiles shivered. Whether it was because of the icy stare or because of the man's gorgeous, amber eyes, Stiles will never know. (Actually, he's lying. The man's eyes were like endless pools that Stiles just wanted to drown in.) "What's going on? Sir, what do you think you're doing just leaving your son like this?" The man then bent down to pick Scott up in one arm, seemingly with ease.

For some strange reason, Stiles felt turned on by the way the stranger addressed him as Sir and how the man, whose arms were probably as thick as Stiles' calves, easily picked Scott up. He almost didn't realise that he was asked a question. 

"No, I wasn't abandoning him, I swear. I swear I'm not a bad father. I'm a good father. I'm great!" Stiles started rambling nervously. "He was throwing another one of his tantrums and I couldn't get him to stop no matter what so I was just going to trick him and pretend to go home and maybe scare him a little but I was never going to leave him I swe–" 

To Stiles' surprise, the hot doctor (or Stiles assumed he was a doctor, judging from the white coat and the square glasses that seemed to frame his face perfectly) chuckled. "It's alright, I see now. I get it." The doctor, who had Scott curled up in his arms, walked towards Stiles. "It's getting late, Mister...?"

"Stiles. Just Stiles. No Mister." 

"Derek. It's getting late, Stiles, and it seems like your son has cried himself to sleep."

Stiles glanced at his son in Derek's arm, and true to form, Scott was indeed asleep. Stiles couldn't believe it. "Wow, Derek. You just...you didn't even do anything, and not only did you make Scott stop crying, he's asleep too! What...what kind of black magic is that?"

Derek laughed again, and that was a sound Stiles definitely wouldn't mind hearing again. "No black magic, I'm just a paediatrician. Would...would you like a ride home? I know we just met but you can trust me, I'm a child's doctor. And I am holding your son."

"I...yes, of course. Thank you." Stiles said gratefully, and reached forwards to relieve Derek of the heavy weight in his arms that was Scott. But the man shook his head softly, and gave Stiles a small smile as he lead the way to a black Camaro in the parking lot. He laid Scott down in the back of the car as Stiles climbed in front on the passenger's side and told Derek his address. 

"Hey," Stiles started, as Derek drove out of the parking lot. "Do you want to get some coffee some time? And maybe you can share some of your secrets on how to deal with monster children." 

Derek glanced at Stiles quickly, and Stiles looked down at his lap with a weird, newfound shyness.

"Scott's mother won't mind?"

Stiles looked at Derek to see the man lick his lips and thrumming his fingers on the steering wheel. He smiled. "No, I adopted Scott. Four years ago. So, date?"

"Date?"

"Date."

"Yeah, I'd love that."


End file.
